


Staycation

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [66]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: When you set a target, you should probably remember it.Prompt: Target
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Staycation

Arthur rolled over, panting.

“So have we hit our holiday target yet?”

Merlin was flat on his stomach, a dopey grin on his face.

“I’ve lost count, to be honest.”

Arthur sat up slightly and tried to count the condoms that remained in the box of twelve.

“According to this, twelve orgasms.”

Merlin rubbed his face into the pillow. “Nah, must be more. I think that’s the second box.”

With a chuckle, Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and kissed his forehead. 

“This must be one of your best ideas ever. Telling everyone we’ve gone to Spain, turning off our phones and staying in.”

Merlin nodded in agreement, enjoying the lassitude that came with multiple orgasms.

“Give me twenty minutes and we’ll set another target.”

Arthur kissed him. “Deal.”


End file.
